Valkiria por Valquira 2
by JoHanaDaza
Summary: Segunda parte de mi primer historia yuri XD


**Valquiria por Valquiria cap. 2**

**Arreglando sentimientos:**

Dando continuidad a mi anterior relato en el que ambas vikingas fueron encontradas amándose de la más pura manera ante el novio de una y el amigo de ambas respectivamente…

Hipo: Thor santísimo! Que está ocurriendo aquí!

Heather: (levantándose de súbito y saliendo sin mirar a nadie) dejen que ellas se lo expliquen…. (Bajando apresurada hasta que se escuchó solo cerrarse la puerta abajo)

Astrid: dioses! Qué vergüenza, por favor Ragel no pienses nada malo de nosotras….

Ragel: ¿entonces cómo podemos llamarle a esto? (claramente contrariado)

Ruffnut: chicos escuchen no fue culpa de ninguna de nosotras solo nos excedimos un poco tomando anoche y paso lo que paso, y en todo caso si a alguien debieran culpar seria a mi, yo incite a Astrid a estar en esta incómoda situación…

Astrid: Ilda por favor no me protejas, deja que sea yo quien le explique a Ragel todo, se que habíamos quedado en como sobrellevaríamos esto pero creo que ahora no hay vuelta para atrás…

Hipo: a Ragel pueden explicarle todo lo que quieran después, pero a mi me lo explican ahora, no solo sobre esta embarazosa situación, sino porque habíamos hecho un trato cuando las deje ocupar mi casa para la fiesta de Heather!

Ruffnut: no te preocupes Hipo, cumpliremos nuestra parte…

Hipo: pero mi padre llegara en cualquier momento y abajo esta todo revuelto y fuera de lugar ¿y que es ese olor? Además aquí está todo re…. (mirando hacia su armario)… Por Thor! Mis diseños, mis maquetas, dibujos y prototipos que hicieron!

Astrid: Patán y Brutacio entraron ahí anoche y no se que fue lo que hicieron…

Hipo: pero esta todo destruido y….

Ragel: (interrumpiendo a Hipo) Hipo! Soy el único aquí extrañado de que haya 2 chicas desnudas en tu cama, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento y si encuentra todo asi no creo que sea por como quedo su ya destruida casa que este furioso, no creo que el apruebe nada de esto y se que ustedes 2 estarán en problemas!

Hipo: demonios sí! Mi padre es muy conservador si las ve asi pensara que tienen algo mal en la cabeza y tendrán problemas…

Astrid: pero aún estamos a tiempo…

Ruffnut: si tu padre aún no ha llegado

Se escucharon voces afuera, entre cordiales saludos y risas, era Estoico el Vasto que se encontraba con unos amigos no muy lejos de la casa contándoles los por menores de su aventura fuera de la isla.

Ragel: esto es lo que haremos, Hipo tu sal y convence a tu padre de ir al ruedo de entrenamientos y muéstrale… nose… cualquier cosas yo me quedare aquí a limpiar el desorden, en cuanto a ustedes, directo a sus casas entendieron..

Ruffnut: bueno esta bien, pero tendremos que salir por atrás…

Astrid: ¿no quieres que nos quedemos a ayudarte a limpiar?

Ragel: por favor Astrid, ya váyanse (sin dirigirle la mirada)….

Hipo bajando muy rápido salio a encontrarse con su padre y a duras penas lo convencio de ir al ruedo, entretanto Ragel empezó a recoger los enseres de Hipo que habían sido tirados de su armario, volteo para ver a las chicas y para decirles alguna cosa y las vio levantarse a ambas completamente desnudas, y con el pelo totalmente enmarañado…

Ragel: ayy dioses…

Ruffnut: porfavor Ragel ¿algo de intimidad no?

Ragel: ¿parece que ustedes ya la tuvieron suficiente por una noche no?

Astrid: (esa declaración la hiso sentirse muy mal) Ragel yo….

Ragel: por favor Astrid, hablaremos despues (bajando a acomodar el primer piso)

Ruffnut: (sentadose sobre la cama para ponerse sus pantalones le hablo en vos baja a su amiga) estamos fritas Astrid, se supone que nadie debía saber esto, supongo que Hipo sabrá guardar el secreto pero Ragel parecía muy molesto por todo…

Astrid: dudo que Ragel también lo haga, pero yo no lo vi molesto mas bien parecía triste…

Ruffnut: ¿decepcionado?

Astrid: vámonos Ilda, si, tratemos de bajar por la entrada de chimuelo

Se ayudaron a bajar del segundo piso tratando de que nadie las viera, una ves abajo notaron que había mucha gente ya a esa hora pues era medio dia, se hiban escondiendo detrás de cada casa pero eso las hiso pensar que las haría ver muy sospechosas, asi que sabiendo bien que nadie imaginaba lo que habian hecho agarraron coraje y salieron a la calle a caminar tranquilamente, nadie parecía prestarles atención mas que para saludarlas algunas veces, y entonces quedaron mas tranquilas, llegaron a casa de Astrid quien entro y noto que no había nadie y se dispusieron a analizar que harian, pero al entrar y cerrar la puerta Ruffnut la tomo de la mano en intento besarla nuevamente…

Astrid: Ilda por favor en mi casa no…

Ruffnut: (abortando su intento de besar a su amiga y agarrándola de sus brazos como quien intenta darle algo de confort) que pasa Astrid, estas asustada todavía o acaso ya te acobardaste…

Astrid: no es eso, esque no estoy muy segura de que mi casa este vacia completamente, mejor nos veremos en la noche que dices, pero en los muelles cerca del acantilado si…

Ruffnut: ¿acaso no tienes que hablar primero con Ragel?

Astrid: eso lo hare mas tarde, yo misma iré a buscarlo, tengo que arreglar las cosas…

Ruffnut: ¿para bien o para mal?

Astrid: solo no te ilusiones esta bien…

Ruffnut: eres mala conmigo Astrid… ademas es lo único que se que no debo hacer (apartando la mirada)

Astrid: no será tan malo Ilda, y para que tengas hasta la noche… toma…

Le dio un suave beso para hacer sentir a su amiga un poco mejor, aunque sabia que había sido una jugada de la gemela para darle este, había algo en ella que la obligaba a ceder ante cada petición que ella le hacía…

Astrid: te vere mas tarde Ilda, adiós, tengo que darme un baño…

Ruffnut: no quieres que lo tome contigo (le dijo pícaramente)

Astrid: no abuses de tu suerte amiga, además tu deberías ir a tomar uno también, pero en tu casa

Ruffnut: acaso es un chiste, además aun tengo ese aroma a ti y quiero disfrutarlo todavía mas..

Astrid: (riendo tiernamente) no intentes endulzarme con palabras dulces señorita Thorston…

Ruffnut: es verdad… mis dedos aun huelen a ti, mi mano también, y mi boca igual jajaja

Astrid: usshhh! Ya vete, eres una asquerosa…

Luego de asearse Astrid se recostó, y recordó nuevamente la vergüenza que había pasado al ser encontrada con Ruffnut en la cama, pensó en Ragel, en lo que debería estar sintiendo, porque como ella lo vio no era enojo, más bien una tristeza sutil, pensó en que momento ir a decírselo pero siempre había sido mala para las disculpas, entre tanto a Ragel no le había tomado mucho tiempo limpiar la casa Haddcok, y termino justo cuando llegaba Hipo pero sin su padre…

Ragel: Hipo todo esta listo, no hay indicios de que aquí haya habido una fiesta, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?

Hipo: ufff gracias Ragel, pensé que de esta no salíamos, por suerte actuamos rápido, pero ahora… en serio estas bien…

Ragel: a que te refieres, no me pasa nada….

Hipo: Ragel, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que algo le pasa a una persona cuando tiene esa cara…

Ragel: a poco tu me diras que no te sentiste raro, cuando viste a ambas abrazadas sobre tu cama…

Hipo: bueno en mi caso es diferente, Astrid ya no es mi novia, y Ruffnut bueno no tengo nada contra ella, pero te digo algo me sentí muy animado cuando las vi jajaj (dando unas palmadas en la espalda a Ragel) pero tu pareces haberte sentido ofendido por eso…

Ragel: ehhh cuidado, que estas hablando de Astrid si… además no me sentí ofendido, me sentí como si estuviera alejado de ella, ayer se despedía de mi dándome un beso y deseándome suerte y hoy llego y la encuentro asi, debería sentirme engañado pero no es asi, tal ves porque estaba con otra chica no lo se, pero algo me inquieta de todo eso…

Hipo: ¿Qué cosa?

Ragel: cuando Ruffnut intento inculparse y la forma en la que Astrid le hablo para que no lo hiciera, me preocupa que la amistad entre ellas no sea lo único que este de por medio…

Hipo: ¿entonces crees que haya sentimientos mas fuertes involucrados?

Ragel: me temo que si, que tal si en un giro cruel del destino se ha dado cuenta de que ella necesita a Ruffnut y no a mi y por eso hiso lo que hiso…

Hipo: Astrid podrá ser mala, recia, testaruda, necia cuando cree que tiene la razón en algo, pero una persona capaz de engañarte o apuñalarte por la espalda jamas y eso a ti te consta… además vi afuera un barril que parecía que contenia hidromiel sabes, al parecer es de la familia de Patan, y dentro el barril una de las botella de absenta de mi padre, asi que la fiesta seguramente se descontrolo en algún momento no crees… en todo caso nose… deberías agradecer que no fue con otra chico con el que ella estuvo…

Ragel: (con una mirada de pocos amigos pero relajándose al final) mmmm sabes Hipo te faltara tacto para hablar con la gente pero siempre tienes razón, algo de seguridad me devolviste, será un placer traerte cargado la próxima ves que arruines algo nuevamente jaja… bueno me voy… ah y otra cosa deberias mantener la entrada de chimuelo abierto un par de horas sabes… hasme caso…

Hipo: (subiendo las escaleras) porque…

Ragel: (asomándose ya de la puerta) tu hasme caso!

Hipo: por Thor! !Que es ese olor!

Ragel: (cerrando la puerta) lo sabras algún dia cuando Akara crea que estas listo! Jajaja

Ragel hiba caminado hacia la casa de Astrid con un poco de pesar, pero al llegar se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta y se retiro sin mas, la rubia vikinga que había estado viéndolo desde que venia por la calle estaba aun nerviosa por lo que hiba a decirle pero se tranquilizo cuando este empezó a irse, pensaba cual seria el momento para explicarle todo pero no tenia respuesta, Ragel ahora se dirigía hacia la casa de Heather a buscar respuestas aunque hubiera sido mejor obtenerlas de su novia primero. Tocaron la puerta de la casa de Heather… hija te busca un chico aquí afuera baja rápido…

Heather: (bajando velozmente se detuvo al ver que era Ragel) papá puedes dejarnos solo por favor, no pienses mal el es novio de Astrid…

Ragel: podemos hablar por favor…

Heather: bueno pero aquí no podemos, vamos a otro lugar, preferentemente alejados de la gente… si…

Ragel: entonces ven iremos en mi dragón

Volando sobre "testa rayo" parecían no encontrar un lugar donde hablar y fueron a aterrizar un poco lejos de la aldea, a un escampado cerca de punta cuerno, una ves ahí Ragel miraba fijamente a Heather…

Ragel: quiero que me cuentes todo lo que viste, oiste y tal ves hiciste con ellas si….

Heather: (con una cara total de ofendida dándole una bofetada a Ragel) por quien me estas tomando a mi… además yo solamente dormi y no supe en que momento ellas cedieron a sus impulsos.

Ragel tirándose de rodillas le pidió perdón pues la congoja lo había sacado de sus casillas, y lo tenia muy alterado, necesitaba saber si su novia en realidad lo amaba, cada cosa que decía hacia denotar su impaciencia e incertidumbre sobre lo que había sucedido. Heather se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba mal, pues su actitud era propia de alguien que sufre por amor, y entendio que seguramente esa idiotes que le había dicho era producto de todo ese malestar junto.

Heather: mira Ragel, voy a decirte la verdad pero quiero que entiendas que todo esto no lo darás por concluido hasta que hayas hablado también con Astrid si, escucharas también su versión y solo de esa forma entenderas lo que paso …

Ragel: esta bien, pero dime de una ves por favor que fue lo que paso ahí….

Heather: anoche solo bebíamos, cosa que nunca habíamos echo de tal forma asi, pero dado cierto momento cuando todos se fueron y decidimos quedarnos para limpiar todo, empezamos a desinhibirnos mas, pero ellas empezaron a tener problemas sobre su amistad y…

Larga fue la charla que Heather le dio a Ragel sobre los pormenores de su agitada noche, le conto lo que había escuchado, cuando Astrid y Ruffnut hablaban sobre lo que sentían una de la otra, luego como fueron dándose los hechos hasta llegar a ese momento que había culminado con 2 mujeres totalmente satisfechas entre ellas, todo ante la atenta mirada de Ragel que solo la escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna….

Heather: y bueno eso fue todo hasta donde yo se Ragel…

Ragel: ¿en serio, no hay mas? ¿me puedes dar los detalles cuando ellas… tu sabes…?

Heather: Thor santísimo, es que acaso todos ustedes son iguales, seguramente te calentaste con todo lo que te he estado contando, y yo como una tonta diciendotelo parte por parte, por favor llévame a mi casa de una ves si, que además tienes que hablar con Astrid…

Ragel: bueno, subete te llevare…

Heather: ah no! Mejor tu te iras caminando

Ragel: pero porque, la aldea queda lejos de aquí me llevaría un par de horas llegar…

Heather: solo confía en mi si…. Además hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar después, solo que no se lo digas aun a Astrid, es algo que la hice prometerme…. (y se alejo volando en el dragón de Ragel que tuvo que caminar varios kilómetros hasta llegar a Berk)

Ruffnut no pudo ir a encontrarse con Astrid como habían pactado a los muelles, uno porque Astrid aun no había arreglado las cosas con Ragel, y dos porque Bocón había llamado a todos lo jinetes para una reunión, pero mientras estaban en la reunión Heather llego e hiso que Astrid saliera y le dijo que Ragel quería hablar con ella, y que lo encontraría caminando ya cerca del bosque a esa hora, Astrid tuvo que hacerlo pues no habría otra chance de encontrarlo solo y tan lejos para hablar de lo que tenían que hablar. Mas de un rato de tanto caminar Astrid noto que Ragel venia ya saliendo del bosque camino hacia la aldea, ambos se encontraron de frente…

Astrid: Ragel, Heather me dijo que te encontraría aquí (acercándose a el)

Ragel: pues a mi me dejo aquí seguramente para esto…

Astrid: escucha, Ragel, antes que todo…. (lo tomo y le dio un apasionado beso de varios segundos)

Ragel: (sorprendido y talves aliviado de que Astrid haya echo eso) Astrid… MI AMOR! Yo… (mientras la seguía besando)

Astrid: (al escuchar esas palabras se le volvió el alma al cuerpo y mientras de despeguaba de el) dioses que miedo tenia que me hayas empezado a odiar, o de que me hayas desechado de tu vida por haberme visto en esa situación (completamente sonrojada)

Ragel: es cierto que pensé un millón de cosas Astrid pero sacarte de mi vida no era una de ellas, solo que me sentí completamente confundido y estresado que tu harias eso por pensar que es a Ilda a la que ahora elegirías…

Astrid: te parece si caminamos un poco, que tal hacia la playa

Ragel: pero solo halla podremos hablar si…

Astrid: bueno…

Caminaron una media hora en completo silencio por la oscuridad, uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarse, parecían 2 almas en pena, ese primer encuentro había quedado atrás y nuevamente se sentían inseguros y con sus sentimientos respectivos cada uno, por fin cuando vislumbraron la playa de Berk Ragel parecio liberarse, tomo la mano de Astrid, que hasta ese momento había estado nerviosa, y agarrando coraje le dijo de una ves:

Astrid: (respirando hondo) ¿Ragel que te parece si esta ves hablamos en serio?

Ragel: me parece bien, porque la verdad tengo muchas preguntas, pero tampoco se como planteártelas y temo que solo llegare a ofenderte si las hago…

Astrid: hagamos esto, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, y te juro que no me molestare mas bien tratare de responderte de la mejor forma…

Ragel: dime, hace cuanto que tu y Ruffnut…bueno… ya sabes….

Astrid: la verdad recién anoche fue nuestro primer encuentro…

Ragel: ¿y alguna ves habias pensado haber llegado a hacer eso?

Astrid: jamas, ni en mis sueños mas bizarros, me hubiera imaginado siquiera alguna ves…

Ragel: ¿dijiste que no te molestarías verdad?

Astrid: por supuesto…

Ragel: y dime… te gusto mas hacerlo con Ruffnut, o conmigo…

Astrid: (sonrojándose) tu fuiste mi primera ves Ragel, y eso nada lo superara, además…

Ragel: pero con quien te gusto mas!

Astrid: (se quedo callada un momento) eso es lo que mas me mortifica Ragel, incluso sabiendo lo que tu y yo tenemos y lo hermoso que es, esos momentos que estuve con Ilda fueron tan memorables como cuando estuve contigo…

Ragel: ¿entonces, fue compartido el momento?

Astrid: aquella ves que me hiciste sentir como una mujer completa fue muy diferente a lo que Ilda y yo experimentamos anoche, fue casi como una necesidad, aunque contigo no tiene comparación, lo de anoche tampoco lo tiene…

Ragel: entonces, quieres decir que no puedes decidirte… ¿o estoy mal?

Astrid: por favor Ragel no me obligues a elegir, apenas estoy asimilando el echo de que Ilda y yo hubiéramos tenido esa conexión

Ragel: solo una cosa mas, ¿si lo que dices es verdad, entonces, también estas enamorada de Ruffnut? ¿hay sentimientos correspondidos de por medio?

Astrid: (estuvo callada un buen rato) si, si hubo sentimientos de por medio Ragel, aunque ella los sintió primero por mi, yo la correspondí porque una verdad reveladora me mostro quien era en realidad mi amiga.

Ragel: por Thor! Entonces la amas…

Astrid: (mirando a Ragel a los ojos) si la amo Ragel, pero es el mismo amor que siento por ti, ese amor tan especial que compartimos, por eso estoy tan confundida, porque se que no puedo herir a mi amiga por ese vinculo tan especial que descubrimos que tenemos, asi como también no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo porque también te amo…

Ragel: si ese amor te confunde tanto, la verdad, seria mejor que te decidas por alguien… (mirando hacia otro lado)

Astrid: (empezaba a llorar) ya te dije que no quiero que me hagas elegir, lo mismo le dije a Ilda anoche, le dije que jamas podría cambiarte por ella, por eso la elección esta descartada, no podría vivir sin niguno de los dos…

Ragel: ¿entonces solo jugaras con nosotros a ver quien te ama mas? Eso no es justo ni para Ruffnut ni para mi…

Astrid: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) por Thor! Ragel como puedes decir eso, mi intención no es jugar con ustedes, acaso no puedes entender ese capricho que tengo en mi corazón, ese remolino que esta devastando todo mi ser, si eso es lo que piensas no puedo hacer mucho, porque ya tengo mi posición avocada, no podría vivir sin ninguno de los dos, y tampoco me preguntes como sobrellevaríamos eso porque estoy tan confundida como tu…

Ragel se había dado cuenta del predicamento de su novia – si… aún la consideraba su novia – por eso se sintió muy mal cuando le dijo lo ultimo a Astrid, el sabia que estaba confundida, y lo único que podia hacer era apoyarla y no lo estaba haciendo, se acercó a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte…

Ragel: perdóname entonces mi amor, me comporte como un estúpido, me sentía inseguro de saber que talves yo no era lo suficiente para ti, y por eso habías acudido a los brazos de "otra" pero aun me amas como yo a ti y eso para mi es suficiente aunque ese otro amor por Ruffnut también te mueva el piso. No se, talves llegue a aceptarlo, talves no, pero mientras aun estes conmigo no me molestara… como decirlo sin que suene mal… compartirte con Ruffnut

Astrid: la verdad Ragel, nuestra idea era esconder todo de todo el mundo, guardarlo en el mas profundo secreto, solo para nosotras pero ya ves como se dieron las cosas. Además la idea no es compartirme, yo aun sigo siendo tuya, nada cambiara eso, pero con ella aun debemos hablar porque ella sabe que me gusta, porque no quiero termine destruyéndonos a los tres mas adelante. Recuerda que esto no es un juego, de mi para ustedes dos… solo… dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso para ver hasta donde llegaremos….

Ragel: ¿te das cuenta que lo que me pides esta mellando por completo mi orgullo de hombre no?

Astrid: nuevamente te ruego que me perdones Ragel, se como esto podría afectar a tu autoestima, se como debe estar comiéndote la curiosidad por saber a quien elegiria pero ya te he dicho que eso no pasara, prometo compensarte de alguna forma si, solo quédate tranquilo y no te desquicies por saber a quien amo mas…

Ragel: (mirando fijamente a Astrid) sabes cuanto desearía que todo esto fuera un mal sueño Astrid… mi percepción del mundo dio un giro de 360 grados cuando te vi esta mañana en tan comprometedora escena, cuanto quisiera seguir siendo aun la persona a la que le entregaste ese amor incondicional que juraste alguna ves, pero ahora ya nada puedo hacer, aunque me carcoma la impaciencia…

Astrid: (besando nuevamente a su novio) te juro que no pasara nada, todo seguirá igual…

Ragel: seguirá siendo igual, pero aun asi no será lo mismo para mi… te parece si ahora nos vamos, parece que empezara a llover además quisiera ir a dormir, ha sido un dia muy complicado…

Astrid había notado que la charla no había terminado de convencer ni arreglar nada ante el entendiemiento de su novio, pero aun asi vio que un ápice de tranquilidad ya recorria el cuerpo de este y aunque no seria lo mismo se esforzaría para que el no notase el extraño triangulo amoroso en el que lo había involucrado. Se fueron los 2 recorriendo toda la playa hasta llegar a los muelles de la aldea, recio y un poco cabisbajo Ragel la había abrazado y habían venido asi parte del camino, mientras que Astrid enredaba su mano con la de el para hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Subieron por los muelles hasta llegar arriba para dirigirse cada quien a su casa pero antes de eso, en un impulso de querer desprenderse de todos sus problemas Ragel tomo a Astrid de la cintura y empezaron a besarse como desesperados, escondiéndose en una parte obscura a la vista de los vikingos que aun rondaban por ese lugar, varios minutos quedaron entre las sombras y al final al salir ambos a la luz Ragel cerraba su chaqueta junto con su camisa rasgada y Astrid se fajaba un poco la falda que parecía desacomodada y se peinaba con los dedos algunos cabellos que se habían revelado ante el beso tan apasionado que se dieron, se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, ante la mirada atenta y escondida de Ruffnut que había ido de todas formas a encontrarse con Astrid solo por si ella hubiera pensado lo mismo también, pero la encontró con su "novio" ese que ella empezaba a mirar con ahora como una competencia…

Cada uno en sus casas, acostados sobre sus duras camas miraban el techo, Astrid y Ragel se preguntaban cuanto duraría esto, si alguno de ellos se cansaría o aceptarían por completo la extraña relación, tal vez la lluvia era lo que los ponía melancólicos y algo pesimistas en cuanto a respuestas, pero aun siendo esa "relación" una especie de problema, se anteponían el uno al otro en sus pensamientos, sus mentes vagaban por lugares tan lejanos que ni los dragones podrian alcanzar, ambos se perdían en sus pensamientos y se sentían seguros del amor de ambos pero era la rubia vikinga la que nuevamente recordaba ese amor prohibido que había concebido con otra chica y la hacia querer gritar por su predicamento, pronto decidió dormirse para olvidar si quiera por una noche sus problemas sentimentales pero junto antes de caer dormida sintió una presencia cerca de su ventana, se asomó lentamente a mirar y era Ruffnut, tratando de subir hasta su cuarto resbalando torpemente en la madera mojada de su techo:

Astrid: (susurrando en voz alta) ¡Ilda! ¿Qué haces, vas a matarte, estas muy alto?

Ruffnut: (parándose en la ventana finalmente) lo se, pero no me escuchabas allí abajo y decidi mejor subir a verte…

Astrid: dioses, mis padres duermen abajo y tienes suerte de que mi hermana pequeña se haya ido a dormir con ellos, por miedo a los truenos… escucha tienes que bajar nuevamente

Ruffnut: pero ahí afuera esta lloviendo… estamos mejor aquí…

Astrid: que parte de mis padres están abajo no entendiste, es mas si quieres que estemos secas mejor vayamos al lado de mi casa al galpón donde normalmente esta Tormentula

Ruffnut: ¿pero acaso ahí no esta tu dragón?

Astrid: no, esta lloviendo muy fuerte y apenas cabe ella ahí y la deje en el establo que están construyendo al lado de la arena de entrenamiento…

Astrid bajo lentamente por las escaleras si hacer ningún ruido, apenas abrió la puerta que chillaba como descontrolada, pero sus padres ni la sintieron salir. Una ves afuera rápidamente entro al galpón donde ya estaba Ruffnut sacando el agua de sus botas…

Ruffnut: mira lo que tengo que hacer por ti Astrid…

Astrid: oh claro! Como yo pedi que vengas a buscarme en medio de este diluvio, subiendo a mi cuarto y mojando prácticamente todo.

Ruffnut: (riendo) me encanta cuando te pones sarcástica, ahora a lo que vine; no fuiste hoy a encontrarme a los muelles como prometiste

Astrid: pero si estábas en reunión con los demás… como pudimos haber ido

Ruffnut: claro ¿pero eso no te detuvo para ir si con Ragel no?

Astrid: ¿acaso me estuviste espiando?

Ruffnut: no diría espiando querida… más bien esperando! Tú me dijiste que hiriamos ahí, aun cuando termino la junta decidí ir hacia allá por si acaso tú te presentabas también, ¿pero estabas ocupada en otras cosas no?

Astrid: por favor Ilda tuve un dia muy estresante, tuve que intentar de convencer a Ragel de que esto estaría bien hasta que lo resolvamos y aun asi me hiso sentir mal, ahora tu tambien, si viniste a eso porque no mejor me golpeas en la cara simplemente y te vas…

Ruffnut: lo siento Astrid, es que cuando te vi con el saliendo de la oscuridad sentí que se me revolvía el estomago, pensé en el dulce momento que habíamos vivido esta mañana e imaginarte con el me puso mal.

Astrid: no tienes porque ponerte mal sabes, el es mi novio, es normal que haga eso con el, pero perdona si sentiste, nose, algo de celos.

Ruffnut: ¿pero en serio no arreglaste nada con el?

Astrid: lo único que pude hacer fue confortarlo, para que no se sintiera inseguro, de que entendio nuestras situación creo que la entendio un poco, pero no hasta el punto de convencerlo…

Ruffnut: con eso debe bastar, hasta que decidas con quien quieres estar…

Astrid: acaso tengo que explicártelo una ves mas Ilda, no elegiré a nadie, sabes que no podria hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos…

Ruffnut: pero con esta situación, ¡estas haciéndonos daño a ambos Astrid!

Astrid: crees que no lo se, te dire lo mismo que a el (tomándola de las manos) no puedo elegir entre ninguno de los dos, pero tampoco es que este jugando con ustedes por eso…

Ruffnut: ya vi cómo está la cosa, sé que de alguna forma terminaras eligiéndolo a él y desechándome a mí (dijo muy pesimista)

Astrid: Ilda por Thor! No digas eso, no podría desecharte, es verdad que nuestros sentimientos recién empiezan a aflorar pero eso no significa que estes en desventaja

Ruffnut: es la verdad Astrid, se que aun con nuestros sentimientos se impondrá el orden y la moral entre nosotras, esta relación entre dos mujeres jamas tendrá lugar en esta isla, este amor prohibido esta condenado a morir…

Astrid: (empezaba a sentir lastima por su amiga) puede que eso sea verdad, pero hasta entonces Ilda seguiremos asi como hasta ahora, aun si nuestra relación llegara a fallar, tu bien sabes que siempre el primer amor es el que mas duele pero también es posible de superar y tal ves tu encontraras otra chica que….

Ruffnut: ¿otra chica eh? Quien dijo que tendría que ser otra chica..

Astrid: pero acaso… estem… bueno tu… acaso no eran las chicas las que…

Ruffnut: (aliviando su humor ante el nerviosismo de Astrid que no supo que responderle) no linda, las chicas no son las únicas que me mueven el piso, aun me gustan los chicos sabes, pero esto que siento por ti ahora es realmente especial y si en verdad llegaramos a fallar seria muy difícil sustituirte y me dolería como la mas profunda herida

Astrid: (claramente contrariada, pues suponía a su amiga de la clase que solo gusta de las chicas) pensé que al haberme elegido a mi, pues eran las mujeres las que te gustaban Ilda, supongo que entendí muy mal tu personalidad y tus gustos

Ruffnut: exacto jajaja acaso no recuerdas que te dije que me moria por los chicos que tu andabas desechando cuando eramos mas jóvenes, aun asi por la única que me muero ahora eres tu Astrid… TE AMO!

Astrid: (sonrojándose) gracias Ilda, tu también eres realmente especial para mi…

Ruffnut: ¿gracias? ¿asi respondes cuando alguien te dice que te ama?

Astrid: (riendo) lo siento, también te amo Ilda, es que la costumbre es decirse eso cuando las personas llevan ya un tiempo de enamorados…

Ruffnut: (sonrojándose) no sabes como me agrada que hayas dicho eso

Astrid: ¿Qué cosa?

Ruffnut: Que somos enamoradas, tonta…

Astrid: bueno tenia que aclarar lo que somos, pero apenas llevamos dia y medio, y me parece pronto decirnos eso aun jajaj

Ruffnut: tu has como te plazca Astrid, yo aun seguiré diciéndote "te amo" está claro, tu si quieres puedes esperar el tiempo que quieras, (acercando su cara a la suya y susurrándole) pero no me molestaría que lo dijeras de ves en cuando…

Astrid: estas loca sabes… (riendo) pero aun asi lo hare

Ruffnut: bueno ahora a secarnos que me esta dando un frio mortal…

Astrid: tu te secaras, porque yo no me he mojado nada Ilda…

Ruffnut: eso puede arreglarse Astrid…

La vikinga se abalanzo sobre Astrid besándola, mientras subía una de sus piernas con su mano tratando de que ella la envolviera, la rubia vikinga pareció resistirse unos segundos pues no se sentía cómoda haciendo eso a unos metros de sus padres que dormían con solo una pared que las separaba, pero su calentura y excitación pudo más y se dejó llevar junto a su amiga, sus lenguas se revolvían dentro de sus bocas intercambiando su saliva que no parecía saciar a ninguna, por un momento Astrid pareció tomar el control pues había dejado a su amiga estatica ante los movimientos de su cálida lengua que golpeaba cada parte del interior de su boca pero como si de no quedar atrás se tratase Ruffnut aprovecho su único momento de lucidez en ese trance para dirigir su mano a la entrepierna de Astrid, que como si fuera un botón se detuvo en seco, antes los masajes que su amiga le daba en su coño, la rubia pareció afanarse por continuar con el beso pero ya era tarde Ruffnut ya había agarrado ritmo y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Astrid tuvo que tapar su boca para no dejar escapar esos pequeño gritos que su amiga le hacia gesticular sin contemplación, y mas fue aun cuando le introdujo los dedos, parecio desplomarse al suelo casi de súbito pero Ruffnut la retuvo sobre sus hombros, otra ves no fue necesario mas de un par de minutos para que la rubia alcanzara un orgasmo que ahogo, mordiendo el hombro de su amiga que parecía disfrutar mucho ese momento casi masoquista pues tanto era el deseo de Astrid de desahogarse con un grito que no tuvo opción que morderla mas fuerte haciendo que la gemela gimiera de tal raro placer.

Astrid: dioses, Ilda sabes que ese es mi punto débil, y tu te aprovechas porque sabes que me pierdo…

Ruffnut: (llevándose los dedos a la boca mientras los lamia) te dije que tendríamos secarnos ahora que ambas estamos mojadas jajajaj

Astrid: por favor Ilda no hagas eso, me da mucha pena ver como lo haces…

Ruffnut: cada quien con sus gustos Astrid, no me hagas mas bien ir a terminar el trabajo con mi boca emm… además si bien recuerdo ¿antenoche también me disfrutaste no?

Astrid: eso fue diferente, ahora estamos en mi casa, y los nervios me están matando ya, que tal si alguien escucho algo ahí dentro…

Ruffnut: no lo creo señorita gemidos jajaja la lluvia se encargo de encubrir nuestro momento…

Astrid: bueno supongo que ahora debo devolverte el favor ¿no? (acercándose ahora ella a su amiga)

Ruffnut: (riendo de buena gana) sabia que lo disfrutabas, eres una insaciable, pero será otro dia Astrid…

Astrid: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, acaso no quieres?

Ruffnut: lo ves eres una ninfómana, ahora tu suplicas por hacérmelo, pero en serio será otro dia la lluvia esta menguando y pronto sesara, y alguien podria salir por nada mas y encontrarnos, eso si la próxima ves tienes que llevarme ida y vuelta al Valhala nuevamente…

Astrid: tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, te prometo entonces que otro dia será y voy a hacerte ver tan indefensa como tu lo hiciste conmigo tonta… Nos vemos… mi amor….

Ruffnut: (ante la declaración quedo estupefacta y solo pudo darle otro corto pero apasionado beso a su "novia") Te amo Astrid….

Y Ruffnut se fue corriendo rápidamente para no ser vista aunque a esa hora ya nadie andaba por las calles, y Astrid en el mas completo silencio subió de nuevo las escaleras hasta su cuarto cuidando de no despertar a nadie, ya arriba noto que en serio su amiga la había hecho mojar bastante y tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, mientras se recostaba no pudo evitar pensar en ese magnifico momento y luego se dio cuenta de algo, había estado el mismo dia con Ragel haciendo algo similiar y luego con su amiga-novia también, y llego a una muy vergonzosa revelación para ella…

Este es mi segundo fic sobre este raro triangulo amoroso, recibí muchas criticas al presentarlo ante amigos y amigas que comparten este estilo de vida conmigo, pero casi ninguna buena, pues parece que piensan que le estoy dando mucha importancia al tema del sexo, pero asi soy yo una persona muy sentimental pero también muy sexual XD seguire escribiendo hasta donde me de mi inspiración y dejare que los que lean esto jusguen mi obra XD…. AMIGAS NUNCA DEJEN QUE LAS JUSGUEN….


End file.
